PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Da
Whoever can tell me what speech my acceptance quote is from gets one slice of delicious cake. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :something about defeating Jewry. Drahgal Meir ::You're on to the topic, but the name of the speech is required to win the delicious cake. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's called: "That-one-anti-semetic-speech-Hitler-once-did." Brandnew 20:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ausrotten, or "exterminate the Jews" yes? Life 21:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Nope, but you're getting closer. Hint: the "Jewish problem". ···User_talk:Daññy 21:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) positive contribution howtomakeone? ···User_talk:Daññy 21:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Mr Danny On your part and as your wife, I ACCEPT THIS PROMOTION. moo? 22:00, 2 July 2009 :wat. but i was saving myself for misery. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Is it that time again? RfDrama time? Life 22:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :not too much drama, really. lolpve on one side, lolpvp on the other, and people who cbf in between. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Danny, I love you and honestly think you'd make a good admin (if you keep doing the shit you've been doing), but it was really bad timing. 04:42, 4 July 2009 :There is a good chance you are correct, but I feel strongly that truth and justice will triumph in the end. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) grinch, you are oh so very good at judging people. i'm a complete moron, obv. also, everyone on this wiki is very, very mature. ···User_talk:Daññy 01:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Nah KJ is the mature one 01:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::grinch is cool. ur not. end story. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::ups. means a lot coming from you, readem. i'm soo ashamed of myself. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 04:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Everyone knows you're just saying that because Grinch sucks your cock. 05:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Everyone knows you're just saying that because everyone hates readem. lol PvX.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) How Is anybody even taking this seriously? This guys comments are 80% userspace, and those ones he does do into buildspace clearly show he has no idea what hes talking about - as well as his e-peen is huge (not at all a good administrative quality). Looking at the actual administrative type contributions, its hard to actually find any, at all, with the grand total of these being on a couple of policy suggestions, which any idiot can do. Reunion 19:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :do you guys actually look through contributions, or just go off of what you read on talk pages, tbh? ···User_talk:Daññy 20:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::They are pretty detailed and thought through policies, despite only a few people caring enough to read them. I think Danny is good in the sense that if something needed to get done, he would enforce effective measures for to happen. He is quite confident in himself and will argue a point out if he believes it is right. I'm skeptical to what extent he is right though and the consequences which occur when people don't agree with him. /wave [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Generally, the consequences depend on how you disagree with me. If you can't formulate an argument, I'm not going to listen. If you're worried about me banning people over disagreements, you really ought to think to yourself, "Would Danny really want to get rid of people he can troll?" Not that it matters - my personality is borderline assaulting and most people simply can't handle it. I think my decline paragraph explains the situation thoroughly. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::More the personality of a guy jacked up his own backside who suffers from the same problem he likes to attempt to point out to others because he's insecure. Danny also likes to tell everyone they suffer from this problem even though he says that everyone suffers from it so to point out what most people suffer from is to be honest, a redundant action on his behalf as it serves no purpose other than to point out the flaws to people that most people apparently suffer from. If the majority suffer from it than can it not be taken to be natural and that the people who don't are abnormal in some way? And as we all knnow nature didn't make "us" to be the best beings we could be. Flaws are a good thing, but Danny's flaw is that he can not deal sensibly with a common human action(?) Exo Oo 10:15, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Shut up Luke. Misery Says Moo 10:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::no? maybe use your brain and say nothing so i won't say anything back therefore shutting up? Exo Oo 17:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::But then you don't get the satisfaction of the lulzy response.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:18, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow what logicXTREME HUNTER 17:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::He is in mensa you know.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::He should redo the request formXTREME HUNTER 17:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::guys, try and stay on topic please... ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why isn't this page deleted yet?XTREME HUNTER 18:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::RFAs don't get deleted afaik. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::lol, and you don't see your responses as lolzy? Exo Oo 21:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::keep your comments related to the RfA, otherwise take it somewhere else, I won't ask again. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) lol A policy to ban me :') i feel privaliged. especially as i don't actually do anything on this except browse it now and again in minor times of borebom Exo Oo 10:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :you don't give yourself enough credit--Relyk 11:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC)